


Angel Player: Transmission

by MetalCherry



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinda, Shoujo-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Hisako se encontraba perdida tras la marcha de Iwasawa. Pero se le ocurrió una idea, y es que la música siempre encuentra un camino, una forma de llegar al destinatario.





	Angel Player: Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Leyenda:
> 
> Cursiva: Escritura en ordenador.  
> Negrita cursiva: Canción.

-10:31-

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¿Qué demonios es esto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Simplemente estoy aquí, escribiendo algo, con este estúpido portátil que ni es mío. Es de ese chico de gafas, el informático, este... Sí, el bajito... Takeyama. ¡Joder! Si ni siquiera sé porqué lo tengo. Viene TK, me lo deja en la mesa y me suelta algo como "_ Write, baby! Write it all. _" Suerte que sé algo de inglés. Y luego va, y se pira por donde vino. Apuesto lo que sea a que Takeyama ni sabe que lo tengo. ... Eh, no está mal. No tiene mala música el chico este._

_¿Pero qué estoy diciend- escribiendo? Joder. Sí, sé lo que TK quiere que escriba, sé que quiere que lo suelte todo y me desahogue, pero es que no es tan fácil. Joder. No. No lo es. Llevo más de 10 minutos escribiendo y volviendo a borrar todo lo que escribo. Y TREINTA PERSONAS MIRÁNDOME TAMPOCO AYUDAN. Tal vez no debería estar escribiendo en un portátil en medio de la clase, con la música en alto. Malditos NPC. Que les den, me piro de aquí._

-10:47-

_Bueno, ya estoy en la azotea. En un principio me iba a ir a la sala del grupo, pero estaba Yui ensayando, y, aunque desafinaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, (maldita sea, no tiene voz de Death Metal, que lo deje ya), no quería molestarla. Le pone muchas ganas. Heh, supongo que eso ya es un principio. Yui. La banda. Iwasawa. Sí, todo se reduce a lo último. A ella._  
_Iwasawa se fue. De algún modo, encontró la paz interior, y pudo seguir. Yo la ayudé... Y ya no sé como me siento acerca de eso. En el momento en que ocurrió, supe qué era lo que debía hacer, pero... Ya no lo sé. Ya no sé que debo hacer. No literalmente, claro. Sé que esta tarde tengo que ensayar, y que luego iré a la reunión del Frente de Batalla, y que luego tengo que seguir las órdenes de Yurippe. Mi duda es más bien metafísica. ¿Sigo queriendo luchar, aún sin Iwasawa por aquí? ¿Quiero desaparecer y olvidarme de todo, aún cargando con la razón por la cual me enfrento a lo que sea que esté ahí arriba? No lo sé._  
_¿Cómo pudo ella desaparecer tan fácilmente? Incluso con lo que llevaba a sus espaldas... Será por la música. Esa maldita loca de la música, no podía ser por otra cosa. Se habrá convertido en alguna suerte de musa de la canción o algo así._  
_Pero yo no puedo._  
_No puedo desaparecer tan fácilmente.  
_ _Su vida fue aún peor que la mía... Y no puedo perdonar así a quién nos hizo esto. No, joder. No puedo dejar que quede sin castigo, Iwasawa no merecía la vida tan triste, tan miserable que tuvo. Aún cuando ella estaba llena de pasión por lo que hacía y de ganas de seguir adelante... Tenía incluso más ganas que yo. Sólo vivía por y para la música, y hasta eso le arrebataron... Y yo no pude hacer nada. No pude evitarlo. Maldita sea, si sólo la hubiera conocido antes de morir, esto no habría sido así. No si yo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla. Y si sólo hubiera seguido aquí un poco más, si Iwasawa siguiera a mi lado..._

La pantalla del ordenador reflejó la luz del sol mientras Hisako dejaba el aparato en el suelo y se ponía de pie lentamente. Una gota mojó el cemento cercano a este, tras caer por la mejilla de la morena.

— Mierda.

La maldición se le escapó entre los dientes, mientras miraba hacia arriba con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.  
Ya lo tenía, ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Era una mezcla de impotencia por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Iwasawa, y de egoísmo por desear que siguiera allí. Se sentía miserable. ¿Qué clase de persona desea que la persona a quien ama siga a su lado, aunque eso signifique que siga sufriendo? Era miserable, despreciable. Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo eso.

— Maldito TK, mira lo que me ha hecho hacer.

Ella era Hisako, la "chunga" como decía Sekine. Ella no lloraba. Se limpió los ojos con la muñeca, y miró hacia el patio al tiempo que algo comenzaba a crecer en su mente. Una idea. Sonrió para sí misma y corrió hacia el interior del edificio de nuevo, hasta llegar a la sala del grupo.

— ¡YUI!

La de pelo rosa dio un brinco, asustada por el grito repentino.

— Ayúdame a llevar esto a la azotea.

Yui miró en dirección hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Hisako, encontrándose con un par de altavoces.

— ¡Sí, señora!

Tras hacer un saludo militar, la más bajita trató de coger uno de los altavoces, con mucho esfuerzo, mientras la otra cargaba el que quedaba como si fuese una pluma y lo llevara escaleras arriba con la agilidad y la fuerza que la caracterizaban. Tras dejarlo en la azotea y conectarlo a la corriente eléctrica, volvió a bajar las escaleras corriendo, pasando al lado de Yui, que todavía iba por la mitad. Entró a la sala del club y agarró su guitarra eléctrica Fender Jazzmaster, para subirla también.  
De pronto, se quedó parada. La guitarra de Iwasawa atraía toda su atención en ese instante, y más aún el pedazo de papel que se dejaba entrever dentro. Lentamente, se acercó y lo cogió, abriéndolo para poder leerlo.

Ahí estaba, era la letra de Iwasawa junto a la suya, era la canción en la que ambas estaban trabajando, y que aún no habían terminado de pulir. Una canción que no habían tocado todavía. Supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, cogió la guitarra de Iwasawa también, y fue escaleras arriba de nuevo. Yui acababa de conectar el otro altavoz y la miró curiosa por saber qué estaba haciendo. Ella sólo colocó la guitarra acústica de forma que se apoyara en la pared, y enchufó la Fender Jazzmaster a los altavoces. No le hacía falta la letra, se la sabía de memoria, al igual que los acordes.

— Quédate atrás, Yui.

Esta hizo lo que le ordenaron y se echó atrás, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de la azotea.

Había llegado el momento.  
Su mano izquierda acarició el mástil y la derecha agarró con firmeza la púa, mientras se preparaba para tocar. El cuerpo le tembló. Hisako se acercó un poco al borde del suelo, y observó el patio antes de coger aire y empezar a cantar.

—  _ **Ah~ Sukoshi no aida matte kurenai ka?***_

Lo sabía, su voz no era tan buena como podían serlo las de Iwasawa o Yui, pero había algo en ella que era diferente, que se hacía notar. Irie decía que cuando cantaba tenía voz de rockera americana, como si hubiera bebido whisky antes de tocar.  
Un acorde tras otro, de forma automática. Las palabras fluían por entre sus labios, sin que tuviera siquiera que pensar en ellas. Tocó con fiereza cada nota, cantó con fuerza mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y acababan ocultándose en el cuello de su camisa tras rodar por su cuello.

Sabía que, en algún lugar, Iwasawa la estaba oyendo. Quizá no sabía que era ella, pero la música no entiende de barreras o de limitaciones. El sentimiento estaba ahí, y todo el que oyera la canción lo entendería.

La última nota resonó por el lugar de la misma forma que lo habían hecho todas las anteriores, dejando un intenso silencio tras ella. Mismo silencio que la morena rompió, con una sola frase.

— ¡Esto va por ti, loca de la música!

Tras unos momentos sin que se movieran, Yui se acercó a ella.

— ¡Es una canción muy buena, Hisako-sempai!  
— Lo sé. La escribimos entre Iwasawa y yo.  
— ¿Puedo cantarla en el próximo concierto?  
— Lo siento, pero es un regalo. No volverás a oírla.  
— Oh... Venga~ Déjame tocarla~ —Yui comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor— Veeeeeenga~ Quiero saber como suena con una voz que no sea tan rasposa como la tuya~

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue la Fender Jazzmaster estampándose contra la cabeza de la de pelo rosa, y a esta corriendo, siendo perseguida por la dueña de la guitarra, dispuesta a darle otro golpe con ella.

 

* * *

 

 

Lejos, en otro lugar y otro tiempo, dos estudiantes de instituto estaban en una habitación. Una de ellas, de pelo magenta, miraba distraída por la ventana, mientras la otra estaba sentada en una silla, usando el ordenador de la primera. De pronto, esta levantó la cabeza.

— Oye, Iwasawa, esto está haciendo algo raro.

La que estaba de pie se giró.

— ¿Raro?  
— Sí, como una transmisión extraña de radio. Tu ordenador hace cosas raras.

Iwasawa se agachó y cogió el ratón, mirando la pantalla. Una ventana con una pista de audio había aparecido en el medio, junto con varios gráficos de medición de sonido. El nombre de la ventana rezaba "Angel Player: Transmission". Llevó la flecha hasta la barra de sonido, y lo subió al máximo. Los medidores comenzaron a moverse como locos, al tiempo que una voz que le era muy conocida y unos acordes de guitarra eléctrica se dejaban escuchar. Aquellos sonidos le eran muy familiares, como si día tras día hubiese estado soñando con ellos. Se quedó paralizada.

— Oye, Iwasawa, me tengo que ir-  
— ¡Shh!

La otra abandonó la sala, pero Iwasawa seguía mirando el ordenador con los ojos completamente abiertos. Era capaz de jurar que no había escuchado esa canción en la vida, pero se la sabía de memoria, y le provocaba nostalgia. Comenzó a cantar al tiempo que la transmisión.

—  _ **Ah~ Kimi dake ni utau uta da kara...****_

Tras un rato, la canción cesó, y aquella frase se dejó oír por los altavoces. En ese instante, millones de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. No lloró, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta era considerable.

 

* * *

 

Hisako había logrado echar a Yui de la azotea finalmente, y volvió a por la guitarra acústica. Se agachó delante de esta y la cogió, mientras murmuraba algo.

— Jamás me olvidaré de ti, Masami. Espérame. Espérame, te juro que volveremos a encontrarnos.

 

* * *

 

Iwasawa estuvo tentada de golpear el ordenador. Supuestamente seguía transmitiendo, pero no oía nada tras aquella pequeña discusión, hasta que... hasta que oyó la voz de la otra hablar de nuevo.

— ... Yo tampoco te olvido, Hisako.

Una sonrisa de determinación cruzó su rostro.

— Volveremos a vernos.

Entonces, comenzó a oírse la estática. Iwasawa sabía que por mucho que investigara y pulsara cosas al azar en la ventana, ya no volvería a recibir señal. Eso había sido un regalo, y no volvería a oírlo.

 

* * *

 

Un par de años más tarde, una chica de pelo castaño tocaba la guitarra en una clase vacía. No sabía porqué lo hacía, ni siquiera tenía un grupo aún, pero simplemente tenía que hacerlo. En ese instante, la puerta de la clase se abrió. La chica soltó una maldición por lo bajo, ya volvían a regañarla.

— Ahora no hay clases, no...

Iba a decir "estoy molestando", pero se quedó muda cuando vio a otra chica, de pelo magenta, entrar a la sala, mirando un papel que tenía en la mano.

— Tu sonido me recuerda a la guitarra de Sad Machine.  
— Masami.

La de pelo magenta levantó la vista del panfleto en lo que a la otra le parecieron siglos.

— ¿Hisako?

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la de piel morena, justo antes de abalanzarse sobre la otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de los dos versos que salen:
> 
> *Ah~ Sukoshi no aida matte kurenai ka? - Ah, ¿podrías esperarme por un poco más?  
> **Ah~ Kimi dake ni utau uta da kara... - Ah, porque es una canción que sólo cantaré para ti...
> 
> //Este fic fue publicado por primera vez el 15-12-11.


End file.
